Trigun The Musical
by Lucky Meryl
Summary: It has the main characters after the series. Vash has been back for a few weeks and there is fluff. Yes there's a storyline people come back from the dead, others have changed completely. There are new characters and everyone either sings or sung to.
1. Sugar Pie Honey Bunch

"C'mon Vash! Lets go before I change my mind!"  
  
"I'm Coming!"  
  
The two insurance girls were waiting down stairs for the gunman to get ready to go to the bar. They didn't know why he insisted on them going. He just said they had to go tonight.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
A tall blonde gunman walked in the doorway from his daily wandering around town. "Hiya insurance girls!" He waved, walking into the workroom/ Meryl's bedroom in the small house they lived in.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" Meryl asked, glaring at him. "And you know we aren't the insurance girls anymore. We got fired for waiting for you and not going back to head quarters. Remember?"  
  
Vash put his hand behind neck nervously. "Yeah I know…habit I guess. Anyways you girls wanna go to a bar tonight or something?"  
  
"Sorry but there is too much work to do. We can't just leave and forget all of our troubles like some people I know." She looked at him slyly.  
  
Milly stood up from her small desk. "Sure we can Meryl, c'mon it'll be fun." The younger woman grinned at her partner.   
  
"C'mon Meryl….Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaassseee???" Vash was down on his knees begging, literally.  
  
"Can't we go tomorrow or something. I would really like to finish up this work." She had a lot of paper work since she started working with the mayor as his secretary.   
  
"No we have to go tonight so-…uh we just have to go tonight okay?"   
  
"Okay fine but there are rules this time."  
  
"Rules?"   
  
"Yup. First off, no skirt chasing. Those dumb antics really get on my nerves. Oh and second try not to get too drunk okay? I hate it when I am the only one around that is the least bit sober."   
  
"I'll make sure of it!" He saluted goofily to his drill sergeant Meryl.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
'I wonder why he was so anxious to go tonight. Is it different than any others?' Thoughts ran through her head like crazy as they made their way to the town bar.  
  
She was the last one to walk in, but when she did she figured out why Vash wanted them to go so badly. Up above the stage in which they usually had a cheap band playing was a banner reading 'KARAOKE CONTEST TONIGHT!'  
  
She thought to herself for a moment. 'What's the prize I wonder.' She looked around and saw a picture of the stage on a poster. 'Karaoke contest in the town bar. Grand prize….' "$$1,000?!?"she thought aloud.  
  
Vash peeked over her shoulder at the poster she was reading. "Huh? Oh yeah. Now that you mention it I was thinking we could use that money. And since you are the only one in the group that can sing I was thinking….."  
  
"Oh no…I am not going up there to sing, especially alone."  
  
"Please?? You know you need the money." She sighed. He was right, they could use the money. After all it could pay for four months of rent. But couldn't they get it some other way??  
  
"Okay fine….But you are singing first okay?"  
  
"What?? Why me??"  
  
You didn't think I was going up there alone did you?" This time he sighed, while thinking 'I knew there would be a catch if she sang.'  
  
"Okay fine. But just for kicks, listen to my song really well and you make a reply to it in yours okay?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like if I was to say something like Do Your Ears Hang Low you would say something that says they do." She nodded, not really thinking then whapped him over the head for that rude comment.  
  
"Alright then, but don't do anything stupid."  
  
"I hope I don't." With that he walked up to the registering booth to enter the two of them in the contest.  
  
  
  
The three of them waited while Milly mostly giggled at the thoughts of Vash actually singing. What would he sing?   
  
People in the town sang terribly. They forgot the words and the beat, they tried to dance and fell over, or just gave up all together. That was only the half of it though, most of them just couldn't sing at all.   
  
Person after person, everyone, man woman and child, was booed off the stage. Obviously no one in this town had any talent in singing. Soon enough it was Vash's turn, and he was more nervous than even Meryl imagined him to be. After all, he had done a lot of crazier things than sang Karaoke. Why was he so nervous now? After all, he doesn't really sing that bad either.  
  
When his song started, his back was toward the audience but as the piano started the song up more and more, he turned around just in time to go "ooooo" and cause Meryl to recognize the song.  
  
"Sugar pie honey bunch  
  
You know that I love you  
  
I can't help myself  
  
I love you and nobody else."  
  
  
  
She remembered most of the lyrics but couldn't tell what HE would say to HER. She watched as he, even in his humongous boots, moon walked to the song though it didn't fit the song at all.  
  
  
  
"In an out my life  
  
You come an you go.  
  
Leaving just your picture behind,  
  
And I've kissed it a thousand times.  
  
When you snap your finger or wink your eye  
  
I come a-runnin to you.  
  
I'm tied to your apron strings  
  
"And there's nothing that I can do"  
  
  
  
She knew, in the back of her mind, what he was trying to say, but she didn't want to admit it to herself.  
  
"Can't help myself,   
  
No, I can't help myself.  
  
"Sugar pie honey bunch  
  
I'm weaker than a man should be  
  
I can't help myself  
  
I'm a fool in love you see.  
  
  
  
"Wanna tell you I don't love you  
  
Tell you that we're through  
  
And I've tried   
  
But ev'ry time I see your face  
  
I get all choked up inside  
  
When I call your name  
  
Girl it starts a flame  
  
Burning in my heart  
  
Tearing it all apart  
  
No matter how I try  
  
My love I cannot hide  
  
  
  
"Cause sugar pie honey bunch  
  
You know that I'm weak for you  
  
Can't help myself  
  
I love you and nobody else."  
  
Then it hit her. She knew what he was trying to say…..he loved her. Her thoughts changed from what he was saying, to her responsive song. She then looked back at him after she picked the perfect song. He was singing and pointing to her every time he said "You" in the song. After a while everyone turned around and looked at Meryl.  
  
"Sugar Pie honey bunch  
  
Do anything you ask me to  
  
Can't help myself  
  
I want you and nobody else.  
  
"Sugar pie honey bunch  
  
You know that I love you  
  
I can't help myself  
  
Sugar pie honey bunch"  
  
At the end of the song everyone, once again, turned to look at Meryl. Then they clapped at Vash. He actually did pretty well in singing. It was more the fact of what he told Meryl that they clapped though. Everyone clapped and awed at the two of them. It was so cute.  
  
As Vash walked back to his seat he whispered to Meryl, "Told you I wouldn't be skirt chasing." He mocked. 


	2. This is the Night

She was tottally stunned when he sat down. So stunned that she didn't say another word, nor did she blink, or breathe. When she walked up to the stage she let out a deep breath and started breathing in and out very slowly to calm herself down. She then made her mind up about the song and leaned over to the man who would prepare the song and told them the title.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am we don't have that song here." She sighed again, that was the only song she knew appropriate.  
  
"okay. I guess I will have to sing acapella."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Without music."  
  
"Whatever lady." She went up the stage, then noticed how bright the light was. She held the microphone tightly in her sweat soaked hands, then started up the song.  
  
  
  
"When the world wasn't upside down  
  
I could take all the time I had  
  
But I'm not gonna wait when a moment can vanish so fast  
  
Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back"  
  
'This doesn't sound good.' Vash thought. To him it sounded like she didn't have time for him or something like that. She wasn't singing that well either, even though she usually sang really well. 'Calm down' he thought. 'Even if you don't feel the same, at least sing pretty for me.' It was like she read his thoughts, because when she started up the chorust she did sing pretty. No, I take that back, she sang beautifully.  
  
  
  
"Lift me up  
  
In your arms  
  
If you told me that is what heaven is, well you'd be right.  
  
I've been waiting forever for this, this is the night."  
  
  
  
'So it isn't no?' He was so happy. In his mind he was jumping for joy. His mind was also telling him to actually lift her up in his arms.  
  
  
  
"When the answer to all my dreams  
  
Was as close as a touch away  
  
Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say?  
  
"Lift me up  
  
In your arms  
  
If you told me that is what heaven is, well you'd be right.  
  
Hold me close  
  
To your heart  
  
I would go with you to the ends of the earth and we'll fly  
  
I've been waiting forever for this  
  
This is the night."  
  
  
  
'This sure is the night....the night of my life.' he was so close to screaming in happiness. But the fact that he was surrounded by many people barely hold him back.  
  
  
  
"This is the night where we capture forever   
  
And all our tomorrows begin  
  
After tonight we will never be lonely again."  
  
  
  
"Lift me up  
  
In your arms  
  
If you told me that is what heaven is, well you'd be right.  
  
Hold me close  
  
To your heart  
  
I would go with you to the ends of the earth and we'll fly  
  
I've been waiting forever for this  
  
This is the night."  
  
She walked off the stage, but didn't make it far before everyone awed again and clapped loudly. She was the best tonight, and she had won. She didn't get to go to get her prize money though, because suddenly she was lifted from her feet to the protection of red leather. She gazed softly into Vash's crystal teal orbs, as he carried her away, saying to Milly, "Collect the prize will ya?" Milly nodded and grinned at the new couple, leaving them to get the prize.   
  
He carried her outside and didn't put her down, he just kept looking at her, only passion in his eyes. "I love you." He whispered gently into her ear.  
  
"I love you too." He leaned down to her, inhaling her scent of lavender and rose, their eyes closed in unison and their lips began to touch. She was sure that she was going to melt out of his arms and become a puddle on the ground, but she never lost the feeling of his arms around her wedding style. They both hoped for it to last forever but they knew that it wouldn't. At least it wasn't over now, and maybe not soon. 


	3. I Feel Good

Meryl woke up alone. 'Was it just a dream?' she thought, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. ' I thought it was real. I *hoped* it was real. I wanted him to really love me.' A single tear rolled down her cheek. 'Damn it!' she mentally screamed at herself for believing something so stupid. But something caught her attention. Someone had turned her c.d player on. Not to mention she didn't remember ever getting a James Brown c.d.   
  
"Whoa!"  
  
She heard the music start up, and, to her surprise, Vash slid in.  
  
I say slid because he did. He was in emerald green satin boxers and slid in on his socks. He thought he was cool with his hair hanging over his eyes and sunglasses on until he fell. Well he was until he fell over, but the song kept going.  
  
"I fell good,  
  
I knew that I would now."  
  
Vash quickly jumped to his feet and started lip syncing to the song. Dancing crazily as well.  
  
"I feel good.  
  
I knew that I would now.  
  
He stopped for a second.  
  
"So good."  
  
He bounced his hips from left to right with the beat.  
  
"So good."  
  
And again he bounced. Left. Right.  
  
"I got you!"   
  
He pointed to Meryl with one hand while acting as if he was holding a microphone with the other. Then he kept at his other crazy dancing moves.  
  
"I feel nice.  
  
Like sugar and spice."  
  
She stifled a laugh as his dancing became strangely weirder than before. I didn't know that was even possible but of course, you should never underestimate the infamous gunman known as Vash the Stampede.  
  
"I feel nice."  
  
"Like sugar and spice."  
  
At this moment, whether it was a dream or if it was for real, it was great entertainment for Meryl.  
  
"So nice."  
  
He did a bouncing repeat.  
  
"So nice."  
  
Bounce. Bounce.  
  
"I got you!"   
  
He walked over to Meryl during the music interlude and pulled her out of the bed to dance with him. He danced for a little bit and then let go of her hands.  
  
"And when I hold you.  
  
In my arms!" He held his head back and pretend to scream that line of the song.   
  
"And when I hold you in my arms  
  
My love won't do you no harm cause' I feeeeeel nice,  
  
Like sugar and spice."   
  
The song went through the repeat of the second verse, while Vash went through a repeat of his insane dance moves that he had most likely made up.  
  
"I feel nice,  
  
Like sugar and spice.  
  
So nice  
  
So nice  
  
I got you!"  
  
"And when I hold you,  
  
In my arms  
  
I know that I can't do no wrong  
  
And when I hold you in my arms  
  
My love won't do you no harm cause I feeeeeel good.  
  
I knew that I would."  
  
  
  
Meryl stopped his dancing by letting her lips meet his, but the song still kept going.   
  
"I feel good  
  
I knew that I would now."  
  
Now it was her turn. She left him standing, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"So good." As she bounced her hips from left to right Vash grinned at her.  
  
"So good.  
  
I got you." The song carried on until the end and the last little bit was repeated twice more. Meryl continued dancing in her light turquoise tank top and white panties. (What she slept in) When the song was over she jumped into Vash's arms and kissed his bare shoulder. (A/N lucky… -_-.) She looked up to meet his loving gaze. "Vash?" Her voice was soft and barely audible.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Last night…..it wasn't a dream…..was it?" She kept gazing at him, her eyes searching, hoping for the right answer.  
  
"I sure hope now. I may never get the courage to do that again." He laughed under his breath and leaned towards her for a kiss, pulling her face to meet his with a his index finger curved be low her chin and above it was his thumb. He leaned closer….closer until……..  
  
"Mr. Vash Meryl breakfast is ready." Milly barged in the room and smiled at the couple like she hadn't interrupted a single thing.  
  
"Okay we're coming." They said in unison, with slight aggravation in their voice. "Now where were we?" Vash mumbled, picking up on the kiss they were interrupted on.  
  
"Going to breakfast." With that Meryl gave him a playful peck on the nose and ran to the Kitchen, slipping pajama pants on as she left. 


	4. Lonely

The happy couple sat eating politely in their seats. No elbows on the table, no gulping; perfect manners. Down the street Vash and Meryl did quite the opposite. Well, Vash did anyways.  
  
Vash continued to eat his pancakes five at a time, while Meryl looked at him in a disgusted manner and Milly smiled, as usual. "How can you eat like that, Vash?"  
  
"Like this!" His reply was muffled a little from the food he left in his mouth so it came out more like "lye fiss" and gobbled down more of Milly's delicious pancakes.  
  
"Ugh. You are so immature Vash. I don't know why I even bother with you in the first place." Vash looked up from his pancakes and made his eyes sparkle.  
  
"Because you love me…." He said, innocently, fluttering his eyelashes.  
  
"Nope. I don't think that is it." She grinned. Meryl stood up from her seat and headed towards her room. "I'm going to go grocery shopping today."  
  
"That's okay Meryl, I'll go." Milly stood up and went over to Meryl. "I need to get out of the house anyways." She closed her eyes happily, still smiling. "You two should go somewhere." Milly didn't let her partner reply before she bounced up the stairs to her room.  
  
"You know she's right Meryl." Vash set his hands on the short girl's shoulders. "We should do something today."  
  
"You're right." Vash was stunned at her response.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yup. You need a job. We are going to find you one."  
  
"Aww Damn. That was not what I meant." Meryl walked up-stairs to her room so she could get ready to go job hunting with Vash.  
  
Milly was on her way to the town market, needing groceries. She had a portable radio on, listening to her favorite station. It was a beautiful day. Almost beautiful enough to make her forget her troubles. But they were too large to forget. She sang along to songs, earning many strange looks along the way. Then a song came on the station that she didn't know, so she listened especially careful so she would next time it came on.  
  
"I don't need you by my side   
  
I don't need you, baby I've lied   
  
'Cause I'm lonely, lonely as I can be   
  
My one and only, changing the mood in me."  
  
She thought the song reminded her of herself. She was brought back to memories of Wolfwood , of her only love. Her one-night lover.  
  
"I can't see you anymore   
  
I don't feel you as before   
  
And I'm lonely, lonely as I can be   
  
And it's only because you're never here with me."   
  
Tears stung the corners of her eyes. She was the only one she knew with no one. She was the only one in the house who was alone, unlike Meryl and Vash or her friends with fiancés, boyfriends, or husbands back at Bernardelli Headquarters.  
  
"Trying, oh-oh-oh I'm trying   
  
Sighing, woh-oh-oh you've got to believe me."   
  
She belived in Wolfwood, that was a terrible mistake. He said he would come back for her, but he didn't.  
  
"Because I'm lonely tonight   
  
Something ain't right   
  
Saving a place for you by my side   
  
But you're still away   
  
I don't know what to do   
  
Because I'm lonely tonight   
  
And all that I need is you.   
  
I'm so lonely can't you see?   
  
All alone all I see is me   
  
And I'm lonely, lonely as I can be   
  
I don't wanna fight, come on home to me.  
  
  
  
Trying, oh-oh-oh I'm trying   
  
Sighing, woh-oh-oh you've gotta believe me   
  
  
  
Well I'm lonely tonight   
  
Something ain't right   
  
Saving a place for you by my side   
  
I'm lonely tonight, what else is there to say?   
  
I'm lonely tonight, nothing is going my way   
  
'Cause I'm lonely tonight, what else is there to say?  
  
When the song was over, she was oblivious to everything around her. She was unaware of the tears cascading down her cheeks, or of the dark haired man holding her tightly. Everything. It was all gone. It was just her, alone. Like it had been for the past year since *he* died. Slowly, everything came back, starting with the man in which arms were wrapped around her.  
  
She looked up to see the man holding her, only to be stunned out of her mind. "N-n-nick??" 


	5. Selfish

"N-nick? Is it really you?" He looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Yes. It's me Milly. I'm back."  
  
"B-but…I thought you were…" She stepped back and looked at the ground.  
  
"Only hiding."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Legato. Knives. But I really missed you honey."  
  
"You…..Vash….he…he…buried you."  
  
"No he didn't. He must have thought that if you didn't think I was dead, you would go looking for me. Or that you would be even more upset. But hey, that doesn't matter now." He stepped towards her, holding out his arms, only for her to step away from him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nick it does matter." He stopped, dead in his tracks. "You left I thought you died. I prayed to you every night thinking you heard me. I thought you had no choice but to die, die for us. To help Vash. That you couldn't come back to me even if you wanted to. But you hid! You hid for a year! Leaving me all alone! Now your back expecting everything to be alright? I cried for days, for…for a coward! For all you knew I could've killed my self or been pregnant!" Tears poured from her eyes. "You're so damn selfish!"  
  
She ran away. Already tired from haven't eaten anything all day and singing earlier. The screaming running and crying wore her out, causing her to pass out not far from the man she was running away from.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Milly awoke in an unfamiliar bed. An unfamiliar room. She looked around at her new surroundings.  
  
"Milly. Thank the Lord you're alright!" Wolfwood stood up from the chair in the corner of the very empty room.  
  
"Get away from me!" she yelled, trying to stand, but her legs were a little wobbly. "I have to go home." She began heading towards the door.   
  
"Milly please-"  
  
"No. I'm going home." She finished the sentence and walked out the door, unaware of the priest following close behind her. She made her way through the town, ignoring the groceries. Her small house was still empty and there was no sign of Vash and Meryl anywhere. She was about to go into her room when she saw Wolfwood heading in the house. "Go away Nick!" She screamed, running up the stairs.  
  
"Milly please. Listen to me! I-"  
  
He was cut off be her bedroom door slamming in his face.  
  
He pounded his clenched fist against the door and laid his head on it. "Damn it!" He cursed.  
  
"Please just go away. Never talk to me again." Her voice was getting smaller, tears kept falling from eyes, streaming down her chin and hit the cold floor. She stood there, her back against the door.  
  
"Fine I'll leave. But I *will* be back." She stood still, listening as footsteps made their way down stairs. She then slid down to the floor, pushing her knees into her chest.  
  
"She quietly sobbed in the darkness for about half of an hour before Vash and Meryl got home.   
  
"Milly are you alright?" Meryl asked, concerned at the red puffiness in her friends eyes.   
  
"I'm fine Meryl."  
  
"Is is about-" Milly nodded before Meryl finished her sentence, but never said anything about what had happened earlier that day. Nothing about Wolfwood being alive. No one had to know.  
  
Vash put his hand on the young girl's shoulder. "He would have stayed if he could. I'm sure of it." Milly cried harder into Meryl's shoulder.  
  
"Milly get some rest. I will make dinner tonight." Milly silently accepted the offer and went upstairs to retire in her room for the night.  
  
Milly fell asleep quickly after lying down. When she woke up she saw a surprise waiting by her bed.  
  
Lying on her floor, next to her bed, was a one dozen bouquet of white roses. She knew exactly who they were from and she took the card. 'I'm sorry. I know I am a hopeless jerk- Nick.'  
  
She stuffed the card in her pocket and headed to the window for some fresh air. Only then she would be presented with another surprise.   
  
Wolfwood was sitting on a portable stage, surrounded by speakers. 'What is he up to?' She thought.  
  
"Finally you're up! I've been waiting all night!" He yelled, having spotted her in from the window. Vash and Meryl barged in the room, stunned at what was outside. But when they saw the look on their friend's face they stayed perfectly silent. They were also eager to see what he was doing as well. Music came through the window, letting the couple hear as well as the girl standing at it.  
  
Wolfwood began singing, and surprisingly good too.  
  
"I just don't understand,   
  
Why your running from a good man baby,   
  
Why you wanna turn your back on love,   
  
Why you've already given up,"  
  
Milly stood, stock still, by the window. Stunned that anyone would go to such lengths for her.  
  
"See I know you've been hurt before,   
  
But I swear I'll give you so much more,   
  
I swear I'll never let you down,   
  
Cause I swear it's you that I adore,   
  
And I can't help myself babe,   
  
Cause I think about you constantly,   
  
And my heart gets no rest over you…"   
  
By now she was really considering forgiving him. After all, who could resist an apology like that?  
  
"You can call me selfish,   
  
But all I want is your love,   
  
You can call me hopeless, baby,   
  
Cause I'm hopelessly in love,   
  
You can call me unperfect,   
  
But who's perfect?   
  
Tell me what do I gotta do,   
  
To prove that I'm the only one for you,   
  
So what's wrong with being selfish?"  
  
  
  
Vash and Meryl silently slipped out of the room, leaving the girl alone, only to ask questions later.   
  
  
  
"I'll be taking up your time,   
  
Till the day I make you realize,   
  
That for you there could be no one else,   
  
I've just gotta have you for myself,   
  
Baby, I would take good care of you,   
  
No matter what it is you're going through,   
  
I'll be there for you when you're in need,   
  
Baby, believe in me.  
  
Cause if love is a crime ,(hey, yeah)   
  
Then punish me, I  
  
would die for you,   
  
Cause I don't want to live without you,   
  
What can I do?   
  
  
  
You can call me selfish,   
  
But all I want is your love,   
  
You can call me hopeless, baby,   
  
Cause I'm hopelessly in love,   
  
You can call me unperfect,   
  
But who's perfect?   
  
Tell me what do I gotta do,   
  
To prove that I'm the only one for you,   
  
So what's wrong with being selfish?"  
  
Milly had already headed downstairs during the chorus and Vash and Meryl smiled as she left, still unaware of the previous day's events.  
  
  
  
"Why do you keep us apart,   
  
Why won't you give up your heart,   
  
You know that we're meant to be together. "  
  
  
  
Milly rushed out the door and started to make her way through the crowd that had formed itself around the stage. "Nick!" she yelled, trying to get his attention. But with the sound of the crowd and the music combined, it was to no avail.  
  
  
  
"Why do you push me away  
  
When all I want is to give you love  
  
Forever and ever and ever…."  
  
She finally made her way to the front and he was still singing to an empty window.  
  
  
  
"You can call me selfish,   
  
But all I want is your love,   
  
You can call me hopeless, baby,   
  
Cause I'm hopelessly in love,   
  
You can call me unperfect,   
  
But who's perfect?   
  
Tell me what do I gotta do,   
  
To prove that I'm the only one for you,   
  
So what's wrong with being selfish?"  
  
She jumped up on the stage with him, sneaking up behind him.  
  
  
  
"Selfishly I'm in love with you,   
  
Cause I've searched my soul,   
  
I know that it's you.  
  
  
  
"Selfishly I'm in love with you,   
  
Cause I've searched my soul,   
  
I know that it's you.  
  
  
  
"Selfishly I'm in love with you,   
  
Cause I've searched my soul,   
  
I know that it's you."  
  
  
  
She turned him around and kissed his cheek. He smiled his irresistible sexy smile.  
  
  
  
"I'll prove that I'm the only one for you.  
  
So what's wrong with being selfish selfish selfish.  
  
So what's wrong with being selfish….."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and laid her head on his shoulder. "You know all you had to do was apologize."  
  
He looked down at the woman he loved. "Now honey, you know I am too stubborn to apologize. I had to do it the hard way." The two of them laughed as Meryl and Vash walked up to congratulate the couple. But first Vash had to ask.  
  
"Could someone tell me what the heck is going on?" Vash looked really confused.  
  
"Yeah later needle-noggin!"  
  
Meryl tapped her friend on the shoulder. "Don't you think you should tell him Milly?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Meryl, will you tell Mr. Vash inside so me and Nick can be alone?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What is it?" Milly watched as Vash and Meryl left once again so Milly could have her privacy with Wolfwood.  
  
"Do you remember when I said I could've been pregnant." Wolfwood paled.  
  
"Am I a d-d-daddy?"  
  
"No I lost the baby." Wolfwood got even paler.  
  
"Y-you l-l-lost the baby?" She placed her hand on his mouth so she could finish, feeling the tears stream down his cheeks.  
  
"After we found Mr. Vash, I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't tell Meryl until afterwards but it caused more grief over your death when I found out. Two weeks after, three days after Mr. Vash went to fight Knives, I bled." Wolfwood dropped to his knees on the dusty earth. "I'm so sorry darling. Really I am." Tears streamed down her cheeks as well.  
  
"Why are you sorry? It was all my fault. If I hadn't been so much of a coward then…then-"  
  
"Shh…It's alright. We can start over." She brought his head to her chest to comfort him and her at the same time. "Don't dwell on the past darling." 


	6. Just the Two of Us

Two weeks went by. Milly and Wolfwood are happier than ever. Vash and Meryl weren't normal, as usual. But lately Vash has been leaving for hours and coming back with a raspy voice and no one knows why.  
  
Meanwhile Meryl is getting annoyed and a little worried at the fact of him mysteriously disappearing for hours. Every time she would ask him where he went he would say he went to the bar, but she went to the bar while he was gone one day and he wasn't there.  
  
It went that way for a week, the two of them would head off to work in the morning and she would wait for him to get home later. He would come home just in time for dinner and even then he wouldn't say a word. He, Vash the Stampede, wouldn't talk at all during dinner. Meryl, as would I, was getting quite suspicious of what the infamous gunman of a boyfriend was up to.  
  
She had a plan for finding out, too. And he was going to tell her. That is, if she didn't get too distracted.  
  
Saturday morning. The day her plan was to go into action, her day off. She was heading off into Vash's room when she noticed a bouquet of wildflowers on her desk.  
  
"That's real sweet Vash but I know that isn't what you've been up to for the past week." She snickered and walked over to the colorful arrangement.   
  
'To: Meryl  
  
From:  
  
I love you more than there are flower petals on Gunsmoke.'  
  
Meryl smiled and laid the card down. Thinking for a moment she wondered why he didn't put his name. After all, she knew who it was anyways.  
  
She decided to hold off on "The Plan." (A/N No dirty thoughts Zhen Ji! lol!)  
  
Downstairs Vash had prepared a breakfast for the two of them. On the table was a vase of red Geraniums and all was set for two. The scene was perfect. Food was set up as well. The menu was scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, biscuits and gravy. The only thing missing was Vash.  
  
She stepped off the bottom stair and was lifted of her feet by a tall blond, handsome man. (A/N Gee.. I wonder who?? ^_^.) Her stormy gray eyes had sparkled into his magical aqua ones, "Good morning, Beautiful." He said slyly, carrying her to the beautifully set table.  
  
"Vash-" He placed a finger on her mouth, silencing anything she was trying to say to him.  
  
"I have a present for you." He sat her in a chair. "Would you like some entertainment with breakfast?" He didn't even bother with an answer, he just turned around and headed for the c.d. player. 'Why not?' Meryl thought, taking a bite out of her delicious food.  
  
Vash walked over to the c.d. player in the corner of the room. After a few seconds of button pressing music started up. At first the song sounded like carnival music, but when the song started up a little more is sounded much better.  
  
"Girl when we started baby we were friends  
  
But that's not how this fairy tale is gonna end  
  
See I was thinking and it clicked one day  
  
That no one else has ever made me feel this way  
  
Next time I saw you girl I knew I had to try  
  
To tell you everything that I was feeling deep inside  
  
And listen good cause what I say is from my heart  
  
So if you're ready."  
  
  
  
Vash had noticeably improved in his singing skills. It sounded better than Meryl ever dreamed out of him. His dancing had improved as well. It wasn't crazy anymore, it was like something a boy band would do.  
  
  
  
"See I toss and turn when I'm alone  
  
And I just can't wait 'til you get home  
  
Waiting for your call 'cause tonight we're gonna' do it all  
  
Girl it's just the two of us.  
  
Cause I'm thinking about you day and night  
  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
  
When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up  
  
It's just the two of us, the two of us  
  
'Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around  
  
And nothing in this world could every bring us down  
  
Baby I'll be there   
  
Telling you I care  
  
This I swear.  
  
Girl it's just the two of us, the two of us."  
  
In all her life she had never had anyone be so nice to her. It had never occurred to her whether to ask where Milly and Wolfwood were, nor to ask if any letters had come from Knives.  
  
"Baby I wonder if you feel the same that I do  
  
I wonder if you're going through the things I'm going through  
  
I sent you flowers on a Saturday  
  
Inside's a letter with a message and no name  
  
See I just love the feeling, knowing I can make you smile  
  
Just listen to the words I have to say  
  
Just take a chance"."  
  
'Take a chance how?' Meryl pondered slightly between verses.  
  
"See I toss and turn when I'm alone  
  
And I just can't wait 'til you get home  
  
Waiting for your call 'cause tonight we're gonna' do it all  
  
Girl it's just the two of us.  
  
Cause I'm thinking about you day and night  
  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
  
When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up  
  
It's just the two of us, the two of us  
  
'Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around  
  
And nothing in this world could every bring us down  
  
Baby I'll be there   
  
Telling you I care  
  
This I swear.  
  
Girl it's just the two of us, the two of us."  
  
  
  
It just gets better with each day  
  
I always wanted to tell you but I was so afraid.  
  
Cause I toss and turn when I'm alone  
  
And I just can't wait 'til you get home  
  
Waiting for your call 'cause tonight we're gonna' do it all  
  
Girl it's just the two of us.  
  
Cause I'm thinking about you day and night  
  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
  
When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up  
  
It's just the two of us, the two of us  
  
'Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around  
  
And nothing in this world could every bring us down  
  
Baby I'll be there   
  
Telling you I care  
  
This I swear.  
  
Girl it's just the two of us, the two of us."  
  
The music came to an abrupt end and Meryl sat speechless at the table. She was stunned out of her mind. At the end of the song he knelt down in front of her.  
  
"Meryl Stryfe, would you do me the honor of changing your name to Mrs. Stampede? Will you marry me?"  
  
Meryl didn't know whether what to do. Scream or tackle him. Instead tears streamed down her face as she wept out an "Of course." and he placed a gold and sapphire ring on her finger.  
  
Meryl found out that he had been going to a singing and choreography teacher for the past week and he had also been studying many cook books for her. That was true love. 


	7. Invisible

Vash sent a letter to his brother, who was all over his excruciatingly long "the world is against me" teenage years. (A/N Lol!) So now he is on his way to their home so he can attend the wedding of his slightly younger brother. (A/N maybe older by 5 seconds or so)  
  
Knives had changed a lot over the past two years. He's even bringing a human as a guest to the wedding. He even impressed Vash.  
  
Milly and Meryl were taking care at the décor and Vash could see everything except Meryl's dress.   
  
Because he and Vash were such good friends, Wolfwood was to do the preacher thing at the wedding. Everyone was sure of everything, well except for Vash and the dress. Besides that they were only worried about Knives' guest.  
  
He was to be the best man and arrive a week before the wedding. That means they have two weeks to wonder about the person Knives was bringing. Who was it? What were they like? Were they a girl or a boy? Many questions that needed answers and two weeks until they got them.  
  
As they waited for their questions to resolve more questions sprang up. Questions like, was this a joke? Is it a gun-ho gun? Is Knives really coming at all? Why couldn't he tell them in a letter who this person was? All these questions gained more to them and there was only one way to settle their wandering minds, and it was tough. They had to wait.  
  
Two weeks and many questions later Knives finally arrived. With him was a human woman. She was slightly shorter than Milly but not as short as Meryl. She wore baggy black pants and a black tank top with belts hanging off it. She had black hair that hang down to her waist and the front locks were died a fiery red. With her slender figure and dark make up she looked really creepy. Knives' type. She had black eyeliner and lipstick and a pale white face. Despite her creepiness though she looked extremely attractive.  
  
"Vash, Meryl, Milly, and Strange man over there, this is my girlfriend Alexis." He went to his brother, who was stunned at Knives for being able to cooperate long enough with a human to actually love one. "Congratulations Vash and Meryl. Now could we walk into the house so that I can have the chance to tell you how we met?" The couple nodded, their mouths still hanging open, and walked into the house, followed by Knives Alexis, Milly, and Wolfwood.  
  
"Now it all started when I was walking to the market….."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Knives walked down the street which was filled with the ignorant human that he once loathed, heading to get some staple goods such as flour and milk when a new store caught his eye. It was a coffee shop and it intrigued him.  
  
He went in the coffee shop and it was completely empty. Except for the young girl in the corner. She interested him even more. She looked slightly familiar but unfamiliar at the same time. He walked over to her. She gazed directly at him, he began falling for her almost instantly. "Excuse me but are you here all alone?" She looked down at her cup.  
  
"Yes why?" Her reply was short, direct, and harsh.  
  
"Well a young lady like yourself should be helping her parents."  
  
"They're dead." For the first time Knives felt sorry for someone because of death. This feeling was new to him.  
  
"May I ask how they died?" The words came out of his mouth faster than he could stop to think about them.  
  
"Looks like you already have." She glared at him, her hazel eyes freezing him in place. "My mother was murdered by a blue-haired freak that they worked for and my father killed himself as ordered. When they were called for work they left me here. Any more questions?"  
  
He gazed down at her, unaware of how easily she was breaking him. Vash had taught him not to dwell on the past so he tried not to but seeing as though he was the employer of Legato he took responsibility for the parents' death. He tried to act normal though. "Only your name."  
  
"Alexis Jones." Then it occurred to him who the father was. Midvally Jones, also known as Midvally the Horn Freak. The mother was obvious. It had to be Dominique the Cyclops. He didn't know Dominique's real last name but he also didn't know that her and Midvally were married. "Yours?"  
  
"Huh?" He snapped back into reality.  
  
"Your name." Luckily Midvally knew to never repeat his name to anyone and Dominique didn't know his name at all so it was safe to tell her.  
  
"Millions Knives." She carried on drinking her espresso drink, her hair covering her face. "Do you live around here Ms. Jones?"  
  
I do believe you're flirting Mr. Knives." She smirked. Wrong move. Knives snapped at the comment.  
  
"What?!" He stood up from the table. "I wouldn't dare!" He screamed and cursed as he left the store, leaving a confused Alexis behind.   
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knives stormed his way home, cursing the whole way, but he soon came to realize that she was only joking around with him. She shouldn't have joked like that. She didn't know that he hated humans though. She's only an ignorant human herself.  
  
Soon enough Knives was regretting it so he turned around to apologize. (A/N You will figure everything out about his OOCness later. Just keep reading trust me) He marched his way back down to the coffee shop…. The empty coffee shop. Alexis was gone.  
  
He went up to the shopkeeper and questioned him. "Where's the girl that was here a moment ago."  
  
**End Flashback**   
  
"I didn't know you went to all that trouble for me Millions" Alexis' sweet talk sounded darker than she meant it to.  
  
"Millions?" Vash pondered for a second. 'I wonder why no one called him by his first name by now….not even Rem. '  
  
"Yes brother. Believe it or not you have been calling me by our last name this whole time. As strange as it sounds your name is Vash Knives and mine is Millions Knives."  
  
"Well I'm stayin' the stampede."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Anyways go on…"  
  
"Okay so anyways…"  
  
  
  
**Back to flashback**  
  
"Where's the young girl who was here a moment ago?" The shopkeeper looked at him strangely. "She left." his short response annoyed Knives.  
  
"When?"  
  
"A little after you."  
  
"Damn it!" With that Knives ran out the door, into the streets and went home. Knowing that searching was hopeless.  
  
Knives lie in his bed that night thinking. 'How did that spider make me act that way?' These questions baffled him. 'Why do I chase this woman? Could it be the same feeling Vash gets for that spider he always thought about? What was her name…Meryl?'  
  
**End flashback again**   
  
"Aww you thought about me a lot?" Meryl sparkled her eyes at her tall handsome blonde gunman.   
  
"All the time." Vash petted her head.  
  
"Will you shut up needle noggin? Go on Knives." Wolfwood urged.  
  
"First tell me who the heck you are."  
  
"Nicholas D. Wolfwood, at your service."  
  
"I thought you were dead."  
  
"Only a huge game of hid and seek and guess what."  
  
"huh?" Knives looked at him.  
  
"You never found me." They shared a laugh and Knives continued with his story.  
  
**Yet another flashback**  
  
Knives slowly fell asleep, his mind tired from a long and tedious day.  
  
The next morning he awoke to the extremely bright light of the suns peeking in from his curtains. "Ah, morning at last!" He raised out of his bed and his stomach grumbled almost immediately. So off to the kitchen he went.  
  
He opened the fridge. No milk. Oh well, off to the cabinet for oatmeal. No oatmeal either. Then he realized that he didn't buy the groceries yesterday like he had planned to. 'Oh yeah. That girl.' (A/N Keep in mind that all of the things you see aren't being told to Vash and company)  
  
He left again, this time sure not to get distracted. This time he would listen to a portable radio so that he wasn't distracted by *anything*.  
  
His plan didn't work though. On his way to the store a large crowd was started. "What's going on?" He asked someone in the crowd, as he was removing his headphones.  
  
"Trey Bacon has come to town as a surprise! He is so hot!" (A/N lol Trey Bacon….Clay Aiken….lol) The girl screamed after her own comment.  
  
  
  
**Yet another end flashback**  
  
"Vash that's the man who sang my song to you." Meryl tugged on Vash's sleeve.  
  
"Really?" Vash grinned.  
  
"Yup." Knives tapped Meryl on the shoulder. "Huh?"  
  
"What song are you talking about?"  
  
"This is the Night." Knives sighed in relaxation. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering. I think that was the first song he sang…does it go When the world lalalala down, or something like that?"  
  
"Yeah anyways go on…"  
  
**Back again**  
  
Knives covered his ears from the high pitched screams of the girls in the audience. They were screaming things like "AA! I love you Trey!" and "Kiss me Trey!" at the top of their lungs.  
  
He walked his way through the mob of people and closer to the market. Now his stomach was growing hungrier than ever and was becoming unbearable. Yet through it all he kept going, moving his way through the crowd. 'A little more' He pushed a little but never got past the crowd, for he was pushed through the doorway of an unknown shop, where it suddenly became dark and quiet. He soon came to realize exactly where he was by the aroma flowing throughout the room. He was back in the coffee shop.  
  
He looked around to see if anyone else was in the shop. There was. The dark lady Alexis was sitting at that same table. Drinking the same drink. Just like he had seen her before.  
  
Knives walked over to her again. "Good day Ms. Umm...Jones was it?" Who was he kidding? He knew that was her name, he could never forget it. Never forget.  
  
"Yes." She turned away and went to another table as he sat down with her.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"You remember? Acting so rude and storming off? You can't take a joke at all can you?"  
  
Knives looked down at the ground and began to walk away. 'I'm so stupid. So moronic. Love… that doesn't exist. Not to me. How foolish to believe in such feelings.'  
  
"Mr. Knives. I am willing to forgive you under one condition."  
  
"Why should you forgive me?" It tickled him how Vash-like he was acting.  
  
"Lets start over from do I live around her. Yes Mr. Knives I do." Music started playing from outside. "Damn I hate that man." They spoke in unison. They shared a laugh and sat down at the table. "You're a good man. Unlike that other guy."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Eh, it doesn't matter. Anyways you are a good friend."  
  
"Friend?" Knives knew that any relationship beyond that was hopeless.  
  
Trey started up his next song.  
  
"Whatcha doin' tonight?  
  
I wish I could be  
  
A fly on your wall."  
  
Knives set his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand, not noticing that Alexis had done the same. Soon their eyes had met and they blushed in unison, backing away from each other. ( A/N I know Knives doesn't blush but like I said it will explain everything in the end okay? Please finish it up.)  
  
"Are you really alone  
  
Whose stealing your dreams  
  
Why can't I breathe you into my life  
  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive."  
  
Knives snuck a quick glance at Alexis. He may not have been their favorite singer but he had a way with lyrics.  
  
"If I was Invisible   
  
Then I could just watch you in your room   
  
If I was Invisible   
  
I'd make you mine tonight   
  
If hearts where unbreakable   
  
Then I could just tell you where I'd stand   
  
I would be the smartest man   
  
If I was Invisible   
  
Wait... I already am"  
  
  
  
Knives was feeling invisible now. He could never be more than a friend. 'This sucks.' he thought.  
  
"Saw your face in the crowd  
  
I called out your name  
  
You don't hear a sound  
  
I keep tracing your steps  
  
Each move that you make  
  
Wish I could read what goes through your mind  
  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life."  
  
Alexis had changed him somehow. He now felt different than ever before, but he couldn't explain how different.  
  
"If I was Invisible   
  
Then I could just watch you in your room   
  
If I was Invisible   
  
I'd make you mine tonight   
  
If hearts where unbreakable   
  
Then I could just tell you where I'd stand   
  
I would be the smartest man   
  
If I was Invisible   
  
Wait... I already am  
  
  
  
I reach out   
  
But you don't even see me  
  
Even when I scream out  
  
Maybe you don't hear me."  
  
  
  
Knives set his hand on the table , it landed on hers. She turned to face him and move her hand away but when their eyes met they were locked in place and the two of them just sat there.  
  
"I am nothing without you  
  
Just a shadow passing through…"  
  
  
  
Knives feels like he is here for a purpose. It feels…feels better than killing. Like….loving.  
  
"If I was Invisible   
  
Then I could just watch you in your room   
  
If I was Invisible   
  
I'd make you mine tonight   
  
If hearts where unbreakable   
  
Then I could just tell you where I'd stand   
  
I would be the smartest man   
  
If I was Invisible   
  
Wait... I already am"  
  
The two of them didn't notice that their fingers had become intertwined within the final verse of the song.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Wow Knives, that's a sweet story." Meryl had her head on Vash's shoulder, almost asleep.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Is that really what happened? It doesn't seem like you at all."  
  
"Actually I was kidding. I'm surprised you fell for it Meryl." Meryl's face became boiling red. No one lies to Meryl Stryfe. "Actually I was walking through town and she bumped into me spilling my coffee everywhere. Then she bought me a new one. That led to friends and that led to here." Knives grinned.  
  
"Yeah but you forgot that you cussed me out to make you by the coffee."  
  
"That sounds like Knives." 


	8. The Reason

Wolfwood grabbed Vash's arm and pulled him into the hall. "Whatcha want Preacher Man?"  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything in there but Alexis Jones is the name of Midvalley's daughter. He and Dominique were a secret couple. Not even Legato knew about it."  
  
"What?! You've got to be kidding!"  
  
"Shh! I'm afraid not my friend, but shut your mouth before someone hears you!"  
  
"Do you think she knows?"  
  
"Of course not you dope! I don't blame him for not telling her either."  
  
"I need to have a little talk with that brother of mine." With that Vash walked back into the den. "Knives. Could I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
"Vash I'm tired. Can't we talk tomorrow?" Knives pleaded, his eyelids drooping .  
  
"No. I need to talk to you now." Vash's voice was stern and determined.  
  
"Fine. But make it quick Vash. A good man like me needs rest." The bonde ex-murderer stood up and followed his brother into the guest bedroom in which he would be sleeping in every night until he returns to his own home. "Okay Vash. What is it that was soooo important?"  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"Does who know?"  
  
"Alexis."  
  
"Does Alexis know what?"  
  
"About her parents."  
  
"How the hell did you know about that."  
  
"Wolfwood told me. But that doesn't matter now. Does she know?"  
  
"Of course not. I can't tell her that. She would hate me forever."  
  
"She will find out sooner or later."  
  
Milly and Wolfwood had long since left to check on the cake for the wedding. Ready for the last minute arrangements to get fixed. With them gone it made Alexis and Meryl have a chance to get to know eavh other in private.   
  
Meryl was the first one to make an attempt at small talk. "So....How long have you and Knives been dating?"  
  
"On and off for about for about two months. What about you and Vash? How long were you two dating before he proposed to you?"  
  
"Believe it or not we were only a couple for about a month. Then he gave me a beautiful ring in a beautiful way." Alexis looked away from Meryl's gaze to stare at the floor. As if embarassed. "Are you waiting for Knives to propose?"  
  
"Not really. I have this thing... I never wanted to get married without my parents there with me."  
  
"I guess that's a reasonable request. To have your parents there with you to see you off to your new life." Meryl was becoming more comfortable with the little girl. She wasn't as mean or demented as she looked. "What would you say if he asked?"  
  
"I would uh....I...I don't know."  
  
"Well I'm sure you will when the time comes." Meryl put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Don't worry about it so much."  
  
"Hopefully it will be later rather than sooner." Vash's eyes narrowed and he glared at his brother.  
  
"I am only telling you so that she doesn't find out some other way."  
  
"If you tell her Vash I swear I'll-"  
  
"Not me. Legato's brother is coming to the wedding. He may be upset about Legato's death and know exactly how to get revenge on you."  
  
"Why the hell did you invite Staccato anyways??"  
  
"Because he is a lot nicer than Legato. It is the least I can do really. But he knows it was your order to get him killed or he would have never accepted my invitation. Besides I didn't know about Alexis or her parents until today."  
  
"Oh. Well let me have a few more days to think about how to tell her."  
  
"Okay. But you better make it quick." With that response slightly comforting to him he went to bed. The secret still lingering on his mind.  
  
Vash walked back into the den with his bride and Alexis. "You look tired Alexis. You want to go to sleep?"  
  
"Yeah... That would be nice." Meryl stood up and dusted off her skirt.  
  
"Let me show you to the guest room with Knives."  
  
"You don't mind?"  
  
"You are both adults. I'm sure you know what you can and can't do." Alexis blushed.  
  
The soon to be married couple showed the girl to her room, then went to bed themselves.  
  
In bed the couple spoke silently. "Who's Midvalley?"  
  
"A man who was a gun-ho gun. He killed himself as ordered by Knives."  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"I know. Alexis doesn't doesn't know though. Knives said to give him a few days to think about how to tell her."  
  
"I understand." With that she gave Vash a quick peck on the nose and went to sleep. "G'night Vash."  
  
"G'night....insurance girl."  
  
Knives awoke from his slumber feeling that Alexis wasn't there. He got up from the bed, walked through the door, and went in search for her.  
  
"He looked in then kitchen. Nope, she wasn't getting a late night snack. Next was the living room. No late night reading either. She wasn't getting fresh air on the porch. This confused Knives. Where could she have gone. After looking a bit longer, he went to Vash's bedroom to see if he knew where she was.  
  
Yet down that hallway, sobbing next to Vash's door, was Alexis.  
  
Obviously she hadn't noticed his presence or she would have looked at him. But she just sat there, her face in her hands, her knees packed into her chest. Her back was heaving from sobs. Knives had never seen her in this state before. Never seen her shed a tear before. This made him angry. The fact that she shed a single tear made him want to shoot whatever, or whoever, did this to her.   
  
He put a hand on her shoulder, the back heaving sobs stopped, but she didn't look up at him. "Alexis. Are you okay? What's wrong."  
  
"I'm not okay. You're what's wrong!." Knives kneeled down to her side.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You... You killed them." Knives knew what she was talking about, but actied as if he didn't. Maybe it wasn't what he thought. There is still a chance...right?  
  
"Killed who? What are you talking about?"  
  
"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!!!!" She screamed loud enough to wake the dead... and Vash.  
  
The tall blonde ex-gunman ran out of his room, the light of the hallways burning his eyes, causing him to squint. He looked down at the couple and understood completely what happened. "Oh shit." Meryl walked to his side also knowing as soon as she looked at them, but unlike Vash, she didn't say a word.  
  
Knives sent his brother and soon to be sister-in-law a cold glare. So cold that the devil himself would freeze while looking at it.  
  
Vash and Meryl backed away into their room so that Knives and Alexis could talk.  
  
"Alexis...I'm sorry."  
  
"Is sorry going to bring my parents back?? Is it going to erase everynight that I spent in an orphanage?"  
  
"That was then! I regret everything that happened back then!"  
  
"Yeah well...I regret ever loving you!" She walked off, knives followed. He followed her to the bedroom he was sleeping in only moments before. He wasn't allowed in though. The door slapped in his face, and was locked.  
  
"Damn it Alexis! Please listen to me!"  
  
"No you listen! At the wedding next week I'm coming for Vash and Meryl. You had better stay the hell away from me!"  
  
Knives woke up and lifter himself from the couch. 'How can I get her back?' His answer was simple, but he hated to do it. Soon enough he found himself in Vash's room, seeking help.  
  
Vash crossed his legs and closed his eyes. "So you want my help in getting her back right?"  
  
"Stop the bull Vash. I know you're not meditating, but yes. I need your help."  
  
"Sing."  
  
"What?!? I can't sing Vash!" Knives took a deep breath to relax. "Now Vash... Is there anything besides singing that could help?"  
  
"Yeah...But remember that the author wants a musical."  
  
"What song." he sighed.  
  
"I have the perfect one."  
  
Vash set everything up. Alexis would be eating with the girls, thinking the guys were eating dinner in another room. When they were in the middle of dinner, Vash would start the music and Knives would walk out into the kitchen.  
  
Meryl and Milly would make sure she didn't get away. Yes everything was perfectly figure out. Nothing could go wrong.  
  
But something did go wrong. Alexis went out for dinner when no one was looking. Therefore she wasn't hungry at dinner time with everyone else.  
  
So there you go. All the plans ruined all because she wanted to eat out for dinner alone. Knives was pissed. "Vash!"  
  
"Yes oh dear brother of mine?" Vash looked at him innocently.  
  
"Alexis ate dinner out by herself." He mumbled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well time for plan B."  
  
"What's plan B?"  
  
"You'll see." With that Vash left to his room.  
  
Late That night  
  
Vash and Knives had already discussed the new plan, dinner was eaten, Alexis had went to bed expecting Knives to sleep on the couch as he has been. Everything was set up nicely.  
  
Knives picked the lock on the door and snuck in, a lamp in hand. He made sure the lamp was off before pugging it in, sure not to wake Alexis. He started up the song, turned on the lamp, and watched Alexis awake sleepily and surprised.  
  
"I'm not a perfect person  
  
There's many things I wish I didn't do.  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know."  
  
Alexis ran towards the door, but found it locked and a rope was tied around it. She will not get out until she hears his plea. His apology.  
  
"I found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you."  
  
She knew what he was doing but was determined not to let the song get to her. She would ifnore him until maybe just maybe, he would go away knowing that his plan isn't, and never will, work on her, Nothing will change the way she feels and make her forgive him.  
  
"I'm sorry that i hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with every day  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
That's why I need you to hear."  
  
'You can't. There is no way you can bring my parents back you bastard.' She cursed in her mind. How dare he aske her forgiveness for something like that. A single gear streamed down her cheek. The tear meant pain, anger...and confusion.  
  
"I found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you.  
  
And the reason is you  
  
And the reason is you  
  
And the reason is you."  
  
He screamed out the lines as Alexis actually became more interested about her choices in whether or not to forgve him.  
  
"I'm not a perfect person,   
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know.  
  
I found a reason a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you  
  
I found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you."  
  
Knives dropped the mic. 'This is hopeless.' He knows that there was no way in hell that she would ever forgive him. He found her siting by the door, knees curled back into her chest, like before, hands covering her ears.  
  
Knives layed a hand on her shoulder. "Would it help at all if I tell you I love you? That I'm sorry?"  
  
Alexis looked up at him with tear soaked eyes. "It would do better than that crappy song."  
  
he laughed under his breath. "Yeah I'm a horrible singer. Hehe."  
  
"The lyrics sure helped my decision of whether to forgive you."  
  
"Well?"   
  
Alexis walked towards the door. "I still love you." She said. Whistles and laughter were heard coming from the other side of the door. Everything was well 


	9. I Do

Ah so here it is, the day of the wedding. The wedding of Meryl and Vash.  
  
Over the past two years this couple had experienced much. Before they were actually a couple they even had trouble. At one point it was even considered that Vash might die. He had been hurt so badly physically and emotionally after Legato was killed. Also at one point it was a factor that Meryl and Milly may not even come back. With their jobs calling them back and not knowing where Vash and Wolfwood were, they really had no reason to look for either of them.  
  
Yes their relationship as friends and as a couple had been rough, Well, that is considering that there was a large argument a few days beforehand over what to eat at the wedding.  
  
"Vash we are not replacing wedding cake with donuts."  
  
"But Meryl! Everybody loves donuts!!"  
  
"We are having cake. We are not going to even bring donuts at all. It is going to be a donut-free wedding."  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
And the day before that the preacher had a request that was also denied. "Can we smoke in the church?"  
  
"No. Actually you should try to quit before one of the women in this house becomes pregnant." Milly looked at her boyfriend seriously as Alexis blushed deeply and Meryl just crossed her arms.  
  
"But it's not like anyone is pregnant now!"  
  
"Nick,"  
  
"Milly,"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn."  
  
But now all the arguing was over. Well, most of it. The people still argued a bit, but a lot of it was just the jitters because the wedding was so close.   
  
Vash didn't have a bachelor party, after all, who wants to have a hangover during the wedding? Definately not Vash. He is pretty intolerant of alcohol, considering he always pukes up twice as much as he drank. Knowing all that Vash did not have a bacholors party, despite Wolfwoods insistent arguing with him over getting drunk with him at least.  
  
And of course Meryl didn't have a bachelorette party either. Milly was objecting like Wolfwood did about not being able to drink as well. If Meryl did have a party though, she would be way paranoid about messing up anything in the house and by the time she was supposed to walk down the isle, she would probably pass out from exhaustion. Considering that she would be up all night making sure no one made a mess in the house.  
  
It seemed as though the closer the wedding got, the more on edge everyone was. Strangely enough the only one that wasn't taking their nervousness out on others was Knives. Instead he became his antisocial self again. He just stayed in his room all day. He only came out every few hours because he couldn't use the bathroom in there.   
  
They were kind of happy that there wasn't that much time left for them to be so nervous,the wedding is tomorrow. Well, since I, the author, am going to skip the next 24 hours, it is today.  
  
Vash woke up to an empty bed, Meryl had gone to get ready fro the wedding and he couldn't come. The groom was not supposed to see his bride before the wedding. He got up to go get his breakfast. In the kitchen was Wolfwood reading his Bible and trying to remember what to say to wed them. He was reading and mumbling under his breath, he waved, but didn't look up, when Vash walked past.  
  
"G'mornin preacher." Vash greeted sleepily.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where's Knives?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
With that answer Vash went to see if Knives was awake yet. Yes. He was awake and just barely. Obviously he had just awaken. "What Vash? What do you want?"  
  
"Just trying to see if my brother was awake yet, that's all."  
  
"Yes Vash. Strangely enough, even though I am your brother, I don't sleep until three in the afternoon."  
  
"Well I am going to go eat breakfast. Meryl left some donuts before she left."  
  
"And naturally you must eat them at the speed of light."  
  
"Of course." Vash grinned and left the room, trusting that his brother will be ready by the time the wedding came around. It was at six and it was about noon when Vash and Knives woke up.   
  
At about four Vash was ready and sitting on the living room couch, palms sweating, knees shaking. "Got the jitters needle noggin?"  
  
"Shut up Wolfwood." The smoke addicted friend laughed at his pals nervousness. "Shouldn't you be going over your lines?"  
  
"I had done that for four hours. I think I have it pretty well memorized."  
  
"I wonder what Knives is gonna say about me at his little speach." At that moment Knives walked in the room.  
  
"I have to have a speach?!"   
  
"You didn't know?"  
  
"Of course I didn't know! Oh shit!" Knives ran back into his bedroom. Wolfwood and Vash burst into laughter in the den.  
  
"You know you really shouldn't laugh Vash. If his speach sucks then people are going to think you have a retard brother, or worse, Knives blame you for not telling him." Vash paled.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
Minutes seemed like hours as they waited at the church, finally people began to show up. The first guest appeared half an hour earlier than the rest. His name was, Staccato Blusummers. "Good morning Mr. Stampede. Well considering that it is not morning any more Good Afternoon but then again it is almost evening but not quite so I guess I can still consider it afternoon. I will see you in the evening when the wedding starts then."  
  
"You know my brother is here right Staccato?" He looked at the woman who had just wandered up and latched her arm around Staccato's. "Well who is this?"  
  
"This is Isabella, my girlfriend, and I don't mean that she is a girl and a friend I mean I am dating her, but not at this moment unless you consider this a date of course but then again it kind of is so I guess I am dating her right now. Anyways I completely ignored your first question and yes of course I know that your brother is here. This is Alexis's sister."  
  
"So Alexis and Isabella don't mind that you are Legato's brother?"  
  
"She understood that my brother was insane and extremely gullable to Knives, though I have no idea why only to him."  
  
"So who is the older sister." Isabella finally spoke to answer the question herself.  
  
"Actually we are twins. We aren't identical but we resemble a lot except my hair is brown and my eyes are almost black and for her it is opposite."  
  
"Oh I understand. Well you two go have a seat."  
  
"Where do we set the wedding gifts that we brought, well really I carried it but we both picked out but I paid so you could consider that-"  
  
"You can set them on that table over there." He pointed to a table before Staccato went on with his more insane ramblings.(A/N the reason he talks like that is because Staccato is a musical term for short and obvious, Legato is a term for connected, together, and smooth. Well since Legato is opposite of his musical definition I decided to make his brother opposite of his.)  
  
Other people came later. Frank Marlon, people that could afford to come from Inepril, Lina and her grandmother, BDN, Kaito (I'm pretty sure that's how you spell it.), The old people from the geoplant, Elizabeth, Marianne, Milly's 20-person close family, The people from recently crashed seeds ship, and many others.  
  
Before he knew it Vash was standing at the alter next to Wolfwood as his preacher his groomsmen, Frank and Staccato, were behind him as well. He was all in order to be wed to the first woman he ever loved. He had no regrets, except that his mother, Rem, could not be there on this extremely special occasion.  
  
The music began, he could barely picture the bridesmaids, Karen and Marianne, in the distance of the large cathedral.  
  
All I am, all I'll be  
  
Everything in this world  
  
All that I'll ever need  
  
Is in your eyes  
  
Shining at me.  
  
When you smile I can feel  
  
My passion unfolding  
  
The two women walked down the isle in their simple red strapless dresses. Yes they were beautiful, but more beauty was to come. So much beauty that Wolfwood gasped as he saw the maid of honor, Milly, walk towards them in a beautiful pink strapless gown.   
  
She was wearing a simple satin gown that was made much like the bridesmaid dresses, but this one had beautiful embroidery of crosses and roses. She also had a lacy sash around her, and a small bouquet of pink tulips.  
  
your hand brushes mine  
  
And the thousand sensation  
  
Seduce me cause I,  
  
The women had almost met up with Vash and the boys before Vash could see that the doors to the front of the church had closed.  
  
I do cherish you  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
You don't have to think twice,  
  
I will love you still   
  
From the depths of my soul.  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If you're asking if I love you this much  
  
Well, I do.  
  
The women were on the opposite side of Vash and the boys and Milly was blushing as Wolfwood looked at her seductively. Vash kicked the preacher and whispered, "You're a preacher today remember?" causing Wolfwood to immediately straighten in alert response.  
  
In my world before you  
  
I lived outside my emotions  
  
Didn't know where I was going  
  
Til the day I found you  
  
How you opened my life  
  
To a new paradise.  
  
Vash suddenly realized why Meryl had chosen this song instead of the traditional bridal march. This song described the two of them.  
  
In a world torn by change  
  
Still with all my heart  
  
Til my dying day.  
  
The door to the church opened, and a gorgeous Meryl stepped through the door to see her handsome blonde gunman, Knives holding her arm, escorting her down the arm. She had never seen him so handsome. His hair hanging loose instead of spiked, in a black tux, black undershirt, satin black tie. The only thing of color was the red handkerchief that was folded in his pocket.   
  
Knives was dressed the same except his undershirt was white, as the groomsmen. The only thing separating him and the groomsmen was that he had a blue handkerchief and they had white ones.  
  
Vash almost gasped at his bride. So gorgeous. Never before had he seen anything that made him feel so great.   
  
She walked out to the church audience in a low cut back. The bodice a blue silken material with a silver flower embroidery. The bottom was a deep blue lace with an intricate floral design. Underneath was a layer of silver silk, accenting the deep blue lace perfectly.   
  
Meryl's hair had grown to graze her shoulders, and was done in many complicated twists and curls. Several strands had escaped their woven prison to caress her radiant face. Bluebells and baby's breath had been woven into her hair, creating perfection among the ink black locks.  
  
Her eyes were outlined in deep blue eyeliner, silver shimmering eye shadow gracing her delicately shaped eyes, and her lips were done simply in clear lip gloss. Her small feet sat off the beautiful picture with blue high heels.   
  
Her beauty surpassed anything he had ever seen. He could stand there forever just gazing at her. He would always be content in her image.  
  
And I do cherish you  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
You don't have to think twice,  
  
I will love you still   
  
From the depths of my soul.  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If you're asking if I love you this much  
  
Well, I do.  
  
She was walking a bit slower than the bridesmaid so that people could adore her beauty.  
  
If you're asking if I love you this much  
  
Baby I do  
  
I'll cherish you  
  
This much I know it's true  
  
From the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
  
Baby I do.  
  
The young bride stepped next to her groom, his jaw still hanging at her appearance. She grabbed his hand and he seemed to calm down a great bit.  
  
The reason he calmed down is because he wasn't looking at any other beautiful woman that he wanted to date. No, this was about to be his wife. This was his girl. His Meryl.   
  
Wolfwood finally spoke the famous words, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace  
  
"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.  
  
"Through marriage, Vash and Meryl make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Vash and Meryl will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.  
  
"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Vash the Stampede and Meryl Stryfe. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.  
  
"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"  
  
Knives spoke up, "Her family and friends gathered here today do."  
  
Wolfwood began again. "This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives  
  
"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Vash and Meryl from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.  
  
"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.  
  
"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last.  
  
"Do you Vash the Stampede take Meryl Stryfe to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Vash though to himself 'I've already done that.' but spoke "I do."  
  
"Do you Meryl Stryfe take Vash the Stampede to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Meryl though, 'Of course.' but spoke "I do."  
  
"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" Two gold bands were placed in the hand of the tall priest. "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." Wolfwood handed the smaller ring to Vash and turned to him to speak. "Vash, in placing this ring on Meryl's finger, repeat after me: Meryl, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward"  
  
Vash did as told, "Meryl, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward." Tears began to appear in the humanoid typhoons eyes, and he saw the same in Meryl's.  
  
"And I give you this ring as the pledge of my love"   
  
"And I give you this ring as the pledge of my love" Small tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
"And as the symbol of our unity."   
  
"And as the symbol of our unity." The tears began to fall from his cheeks to their hands.  
  
"And with this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Wolfwood took the larger ring that was still left in his hand and handed it to Meryl. "Meryl, in placing this ring on Vash's finger, repeat after me: Vash, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward"  
  
"Vash, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward" Tears streamed more freely now, causing Vash to cry as well. It was oblivious to the couple that the preacher himself was hiding tears of joy for the couple.   
  
"And I give you this ring as the pledge of my love."   
  
"And I give you this ring as the pledge of my love." Meryl sniffed between every other word.  
  
"And as the symbol of our unity."  
  
"And as the symbol of our unity."   
  
"And with this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"And with this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Wolfwood wiped the tears from his eyes before starting up again. "May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness  
  
"In as much as Vash and Meryl have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.  
  
"You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.  
  
"What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.  
  
"And so, by the power vested in me by the City of December and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."   
  
Vash, tear soaked and glowing with pride, grabbed Meryl by the waist and pulled her near him with one arm, removing her veil with the other. With one swift moment, he sealed the marriage, with a most passionate kiss.  
  
A/N: I was going to make the after party thingy here but it is long enough already so...yeah that will be next chappie. But now i must find a song for that chappie. If you have any ideas then you can just put it in your review but I do have a song in mind. Well i would like to know one more thing. WAS THIS SWEET ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU CRY?? I cried. My baby is growing up. Saving Gunsmoke and getting married.....WAAHH!!!  
  
Thank you my dearest friend Zhen Ji. You helped me with my dress for Meryl. You were sitting next to me as I squalled in happiness. Actually you were crying with me. So for that I thank you. 


	10. I Knew I Loved You

Vash gazed softly into Meryl's eyes as he pulled back from their kiss. They were now a married couple. Meryl grinned appreciatively, "Why don't you kiss me like that more often?"  
  
"Wait until tonight, cutie." He looked at her seductively.  
  
"Vash you perv!" Vash grinned slyly. -WHAP!-   
  
"Spousal abuse!"  
  
"You deserved it." With that Meryl went to the crowd of ladies that had formed. It was time to throw the bouquet. Milly, Karen,Lina, Marianne, Jessica, and other women from Milly's large family had made its way into a group in waiting to catch the flower arrangement. "1....2.....3!" Meryl through the blue lotuses behind her and heard Milly's happy scream.  
  
"I caught it! I caught the bouquet!" Milly left Meryl to find Wolfwood. "I caught the bouquet Nick! I am going to be the next to wed!" Wolfwood paled.  
  
"Wow, that soon eh?" Wolfwood plastered a huge grin on his face as he went to speak to the guests.  
  
In the reception.  
  
Glasses were raised to promote Knives's speech. "This morning Vash told me I had to have a speech, I was pissed. Why couldn't he tell me sooner?" Laughter. "Anyways. Most of you know how much I wanted to kill my brother and all of you a few years back."   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well thank Vash that I didn't. If he hadn't cared so much about me, I may have still destroyed you all. But if I did that, I also wouldn't have met my Alexis. Thank you Vash for all you have done for me. You made it so I could love. You have now found love yourself. I am happy for you brother. Two years ago I would have cussed at you for falling in love with Meryl. But now I am happy for you. Happy that you could make a choice for yourself. If you kept listening to Rem you may have stayed away from making any friends or even loving. But now you use your own words for guidance. You are your own man. Thank you Vash for helping me through my hatred years. I am glad you stopped me from killing such a wonderful girl. And for helping me win her back after a terrible mistake." Knives raised his glass. "To Vash!"  
  
"To Vash!" Everyone yelled. Vash spoke to Wolfwood over a glass of champaigne.  
  
"How did you memorize all of that?"  
  
"Hehehe." He laughed slyly. "Look at my little secret." Wolfwood opened his Bible, "Read this."  
  
Vash looked at the pages that had been taped inside, they read, "Dearly beloved......" Vash looked at his friend evilly. "You lazy bum!"  
  
"What would you have done?"  
  
"True.....I probably would have done the same."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Marianne walked over to Meryl. "I thought you said I was insane for saying I could fall for him."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I thought you had no desire to see how attractive he was."  
  
"I found out on my own thank you."  
  
"So I noticed."  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen it is time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as newlyweds." Vash walked over to Meryl and took her hand.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
"Maybe." Vash took that as a yes and pulled her out to the dance floor.  
  
Maybe it's intuition   
  
But some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instant  
  
and there it goes  
  
I think I've found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound more than  
  
a little crazy but I believe   
  
Vash looked into Meryl's eyes, his arms wrapped around her waist. She looked into his, her arms wrapped around his chest. They looked so perfect together. Like something you would see in a movie.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life   
  
She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She could be lulled to sleep by the rhythm. She felt so safe in his arms. She probably would fall asleep if she wasn't wearing such uncomfortable shoes.  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
only this sense of completion  
  
and in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
I'm searching for  
  
I think I found my way home  
  
I know that it might sound more than  
  
a little crazy but I believe  
  
Vash strung his hand through her hair, feeling the softness within his grasp. She was perfect in every way. And best of all she was his. His to have forever. Forever and always.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life   
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
  
I am complete now that I found you   
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life   
  
Vash kissed Meryl again, as great as he did before. She kissed back. They were having such bliss before "Hey save it for the honey moon!" Wolfwood found them.  
  
"Wolfwood. We aren't having one. Where would we go with no money? I was lucky enough to have an inheritance from my parents for wedding supplies but they didn't leave me money for a honey moon."   
  
"I think I can come in handy for that." The couple looked at the man who spoke. Earl Bostalk. "As a wedding gift you two are going on a first class sand steamer trip to Saverem City."  
  
"Wait a sec. Isn't that the town of snow? The only town that has cold weather like that?" Vash was amazed. "Tickets there must be mega expensive. I can't except a gift like this."  
  
"Well the tickets are non- refundable so I will be dreadfully upset if you don't except."  
  
"Well gee thanks." Vash left so he could tell his brother the good news.  
  
"That's nice Vash but I have good news too."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Alexis is going to med school."  
  
"Tell her I wish her luck. Our trip leaves today so you can fix all this up and I will see you all in about a month."  
  
"Damn just leave us here then."  
  
"Okay then." Vash waved, grabbed Meryl, and he was off.  
  
A/N: I know it is short but give me a break! I wrote the last one long enough. It was over 3600 words! Okay well I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it really sucked in beans. BYE! Until next time that is. 


	11. Crash and Burn

Vash held Meryl's hand as they entered the sand steamer. "I sure hope that the steamer doesn't high jacked again. It is always taken over by bandits on my trips." Vash looked down at her.  
  
"You worry about bandits and you are married to the worst kind." She smiled. He was telling the truth, all the outlaws that she ever encountered couldn't add up to the Humanoid Typhoon. She was safe now, safe from anything that could come her way.   
  
"Yeah I guess it is kind of silly."  
  
Milly and Wolfwood sat on the couch listening to music. The couple had left only the day before but since then the rest of the inhabitants of the house hold had been totally bored. Knives and Alexis had went back to their own house, Vash and Meryl were on their honey moon. It was going to be a boring month.   
  
The couple lied happily next to each other in the first class cabin of the sand steamer. The room that Earl Bostalk had provided was not only first class, but was the honey moon suit. Their red silk sheets were comfy, but they didn't do anything that night. They would feel uncomfortable in a place like this.   
  
They decided that any "games" would have to wait until they got to town. They were going to the most favored town in Gunsmoke. They were going to the only city with…snow. It had rain and other weather activity as well but the thing everyone came to see, was the snow.  
  
"What do you think Vash and Meryl are doing right now honey?" Milly looked up and her boyfriend. Her innocent mind unknowing of what Wolfwood was thinking.  
  
"I believe they are…um…..they are having fun I know that much." Milly just smiled in return.  
  
"I think so too."  
  
Knives and Alexis returned to their home in the city. They had bought one near Vash since there were good hospitals Alexis could work at. It was a week after the wedding and Knives knew that his brother was enjoying himself because he could feel it every time Vash's energy rose. Not that Knives wanted to know what Vash was doing…..  
  
"So when are you going to start schooling?" Knives asked, trying to tear his concentration away from his brother's energy.  
  
"It should start sometime next week but a doctor from town said that I could start working with him as a helper at any time."  
  
"Oh…okay."  
  
Two weeks. They had been in the cabin in town for two weeks. All in all, they had been married for three. Vash and Meryl have had a great honeymoon so far, but Meryl is feeling sick. Vash was standing next to the bathroom, waiting for Meryl to come out. This was the fourth time this morning she had gotten sick. Vash was beginning to worry.  
  
Meryl finally came out. "Are you okay? Do you think we should go back early?"  
  
"No…I am not going to ruin our trip." Meryl turned to head back to bed, ready for some well needed rest.   
  
"Meryl, come on we are going home." Vash grabbed her arm, "You lay down and I will pack up okay?"  
  
"Vash really, I'm fine. I want to….ugh…" With that said she ran back into the bathroom.  
  
The blonde man left the bathroom door and went to the bedroom to begin packing, they weren't staying much longer. Meryl noticed that all was picked up when she got back into the room and sighed. She knew that she had to go to the doctor and that she wanted to go home, but she didn't want to ruin the trip. Well, too late now.  
  
Wolfwood brought in the mail and grinned. "Hey we got a letter from the newlyweds."  
  
"How did Nick and Jessica know to write to us?"  
  
"I am talking about Vash and Meryl."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Dear Wolfwood and Milly,  
  
We are coming home, Meryl has been getting sick lately so we should be arriving any day now. I don't know what has been going on with her, she just starts throwing up at random times. I have just packed up and she is in the bathroom right now. Well I guess I will see you both in a few days. Please inform Knives and Alexis for us.   
  
-Vash and Meryl"  
  
"Aww Meryl sick? That is awful."  
  
"Sounds like the two of them had lots of fun. I bet you we have a third person on our way Milly."  
  
"OO is a relative visiting?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Two days after the letter was received, Vash and Meryl arrived home. "You're in luck Meryl, Alexis has been working with a doctor so you can get her to see what's wrong with you instead of paying a doctor yourself."  
  
"Call her." Meryl's voice was soft. She was probably sick through the whole sand steamer ride.  
  
"What?" Wolfwood leaned down to the younger woman.   
  
"Call her…Now!" She put force in her words like she was trying to yell but just didn't have the voice to do it.  
  
"Lets go in, here let me carry you." Vash picked her up and carried her inside the house. Wolfwood headed straight for the phone.  
  
Up the stairs Meryl was laid down on her bed. Someone was heard coming into the room, "Alexis is on her way." Wolfwood said from behind Vash. "If it was my opinion I would say you two did a little more than just ate dinner every night." Vash blushed and Meryl was too weak to, but her fist was clenched at her side.  
  
"Shut up Wolfwood." The nicotine addicted man snickered and walked out of the room slyly. Milly was the next to enter.  
  
The young woman walked right into the room and hugged all the life out of Meryl.  
  
"I'm so sorry you're sick Meryl. I hope you get better soon."  
  
"I do too. I hate being sick. It sucks." Milly understood what Meryl hated. She was always so capable and when she was sick she couldn't do nearly what she wanted to do. She was always bedridden.  
  
It was about ten minutes before Alexis got there….and about five for her to find the little problem. "What is it?"  
  
"It…it is your child."  
  
"What?!" Meryl was suddenly full of energy again. Vash was outside with Milly and Wolfwood so he didn't know why she screamed, but it scared him.  
  
"What's wrong?!?" Vash rushed through the door, running to the aide of the shocked Meryl. "What did she say??"  
  
"I'll be going now!" Alexis waved cheerfully and left the room. She was sure that Meryl could probably explain things a bit better than her.   
  
"What's wrong Meryl? Why have you been sick?" Meryl just sat still with her jaw hanging. "Uhhhh Meryl?"  
  
"Vash?"  
  
"Yes?" His voice sounded impatient.  
  
"We…..I'm….You're gonna be a daddy…" Vash fell to the floor with a hard thud, causing Milly and Wolfwood reason to enter the room.  
  
"I'm….I'm……..a….da-da…." Wolfwood chuckled loudly.  
  
"So you did have a fun honeymoon!"  
  
It only took two months before Meryl was as big as nine months. Plants grow fast. She had already scared Vash out of the house worse than she ever did when she just met him. Of course pregnant women are really scary.   
  
"Vash bring me a AAAHHH!!!" She screamed in horror as she saw that her bed was wet.  
  
"A….what….Meryl?" Vash walked into the room lazily, tired from all the errands he had been running for his "darling wife". He then noticed the wet spot on the bed as well. "Geez Meryl, couldn't you hold it?"  
  
"Vash my water broke you idiot!"  
  
"huh? Oh AAHH!!!"  
  
"My point exaaaaaaaaooooooowwww." She had a contraction….stupid fast developing baby.  
  
"I will go get Alexis!" Vash ran out the door but quickly turned around to come back in the room.  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Wolfwood heard you scream…he already left." Vash walked over to the screaming woman and held her hand. Quickly regretting the action, his eyes formed tears as his hand began to throb in pain.  
  
Alexis arrived in minutes to deliver the baby. "Meryl….on the next contraction you need to push."  
  
"Already?!"  
  
"Plant babies grow fast, therefore you have to work fast."  
  
"Damn I hate you Vash…" In a few moments another contraction approached. "AACCKKK!!!" She pushed as hard as she could and suddenly realized an upside to having a plant child. They came out easier too.  
  
"It's a girl." Alexis announced. She brought the baby to her mother. "Congratulations." Wolfwood and Milly entered the room, Knives followed close behind. He had come too because he wanted to see the birth of his niece or nephew.   
  
"What's her name?" Milly asked, cheerfully as usual.  
  
"Rem." Vash looked at the baby girl. Meryl finished the name.  
  
"Rem Cathrine Stampede." She said. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. The company left the three alone for some rest. Vash held the baby in his arms now. He gazed softly into her aquamarine eyes, at her dark hair, so small, fragile, in his arms.   
  
Vash thought only one thing while he held this small creature in his arms, 'This is what motivates them…to live every day.' He held Rem close to him as he softly sang her to sleep.  
  
"When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
  
Give me a moment please  
  
To tame your wild wild heart.  
  
I know you feel  
  
Like the walls are closing in on you  
  
It's hard to find relief  
  
And people can be so cold.  
  
When darkness is upon your door  
  
And you feel like you can't take any more."   
  
Vash held Rem's hand gently as her eyes slid a bit closed. Her stubborn nature tried to remain awake, but she was so sleepy.  
  
"Let me be the one you call,   
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone."  
  
Meryl watched from across the room. 'So gentle, yet this man is worth $$60,000,000,000. If only people knew your real side Vash.'  
  
"When you feel all alone,   
  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
  
You're caught in a one way street  
  
With the monsters in your head  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
  
You feel like you can't face the day."  
  
The little girl found her struggle to no avail as her eyelids began to close. She wrapped her fingers around her father's hand and slowly fell asleep. Vash continued to sing until she was in a deep dreamland of sleep.  
  
"Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn   
  
You're not alone."  
  
The blonde gunman laid the baby down in the crib they had bought before hand. He watched her for a second before sitting in a chair next to the bed in which Meryl was laying in.  
  
"Vash?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How does the song finish?" The man just sighed and picked her up like he did the baby. "You don't have to hold me you know."  
  
"Well I don't want to sleep on a wet bed so we can sleep like this."  
  
"Can you sing to me? Sing me the rest of the song?"  
  
"Cause there's always been heartache and pain  
  
And when it's over you'll breathe again."   
  
Meryl sighed against his chest and snuggled closer into him. He whispered in her ear, "You'll breathe again."  
  
"When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
  
Give me a moment please  
  
To tame your wild wild heart.  
  
"Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn   
  
You're not alone"  
  
Vash finished the song and looked down at the angel in his arms. She was asleep. His family….was sleeping. That…was his family. 


End file.
